mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bittersweet and Leadwing
|temp2title = Pegasus |temp2 = Friends Forever issue 18 Katie Cook.png |temp2width = 190px |temp2caption = Bittersweet in |kind = Unicorn & Earth Pegasus |sex = Female |residence = DeTrot |eyes = (series and most comics) ( ) ( ) |mane = (series and most comics) ( ) |coat = (series and most comics) ( ) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #B8E136 |headerfontcolor = #FDFC9D}} |kind = Earth & Pegasus |sex = Male |eyes = (series) (most comics) ( ) |mane = (series and most comics) ( ) |coat = (series and most comics) ( ) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #6092BA |headerfontcolor = #1A53A6}} Bittersweet and Leadwing are two background ponies, the former a female unicorn and the latter a male Earth pony, who appear in Princess Spike and the IDW comics. Bittersweet has a lime green coat, gold mane, blue-green eyes, and a cutie mark of a speech bubble with a heart inside. Leadwing has a blue coat, deep blue mane, dark blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a pencil with bat wings. They are the respective original characters of IDW Publishing writer Katie Cook and artist Andy Price. Development and design Bittersweet is an original character of Katie Cook, a writer for IDW Publishing. She has a similar color scheme to 'Lorne'. Leadwing is an original character of Andy Price, an artist for IDW Publishing. He shares his color scheme with S05E05 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1. They are the eighth and ninth original characters to appear in the show, preceded by Holly Dash, Wild Fire, Midnight Strike, "Slendermane", Peachy Pitt, Stellar Eclipse, and "Whoa Nelly". An image of Bittersweet and Leadwing's in-show appearance was previewed in an animation image shown at Ponycon NYC on February 16, 2015. Archived. Their appearance is at least somewhat comparable to Greta and Grampa Gruff's appearance. Depiction in the series In the show, Bittersweet and Leadwing first appear in the season five episode Princess Spike as delegates at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit, Bittersweet being a delegate for DeTrot. The two have no lines of dialogue, but they are among the summit delegates prominently featured. Bittersweet also briefly appears outside the Manehattan train station in Made in Manehattan. Bittersweet and Leadwing appear at Starlight's graduation ceremony in Celestial Advice. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics, Bittersweet and Leadwing appear in Ponyville on page 3/Dynamic Forces cover RE, in a yearbook picture on cover A, on page 23, in Canterlot on page 19, at Whinny World on page 20, and with different designs on page 9. Bittersweet appears on page 19 laughing at Cranky Doodle Ryan, on pages 14 and 16 at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown, and on page 2. Leadwing appears on page 9 drawing a caricature of Big McIntosh, and on page 21 reading "Canterlot for Morons". On page 13, Bittersweet and Leadwing appear arguing while under the effect of the Drearies. In , Bittersweet and Leadwing are mentioned in text on page 1. In , they appear on page 20. In , Bittersweet is mentioned on page 16. Bittersweet and Leadwing's appearances in the comics precede their appearance in the television series. In some of her comic appearances, Bittersweet is an Earth pony. In one of their comic appearances, Leadwing and Bittersweet are Pegasi. Other depictions Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Bittersweet is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of her states, "A proud delegate for the land of DeTrot, she reps her fair city with kindness and thought." Merchandise Bittersweet appears on a Hot Topic T-shirt designed after page 19. Gallery See also * References Category:Background characters Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Original characters Category:Pegasus ponies